Dirty Little Secrets
Jetfire's Lab (#9672Tn) One of the larger engineering work-labs that has more or less been claimed by Jetfire full-time as it both accomidates his size and has the heavy reinforcement in the doors and walls to ensure his projects do not cause danger to the rest of the city should something somehow go wrong. Tables and counters are filled with a wide array of parts and works in process, while thankfully the storage cabinents and chemical containment unit along the back wall is much more organized and clearly labeled despite the 'organized clutter' of the rest of the lab. In one corner a desk and chair suitable for someone of Jetfire's size sits, and while the desk is filled with papers and tools and the computer terminal is almost always running some sort of simulation or calculations, the chair in comparison looks like it gets very limited use. Skydive wanders into Jetfire's lab dejectedly, shoulders sagging. He's not been having the best cycle... in fact, he's kinda been having a crummy solar cycle and everything is really just.. bearing down on him. Eh, nerds do what nerds do best when it comes to grief and depression--bury themselves in their research. And that's exactly what Skydive is doing here. He hopes that a little engimatic enlightenment might ease his melancholy state of mind. As the depressed Aerialbot enters the lab, he will find that it is empty except for a few hoverdrones buzzing about doing some routine maintenance on a few of Jetfire's experiments. As for Jetfire himself, he is probably off on Aquantis, overseeing the rescue efforts there. Fortunately for Skydive, Jetfire gave him the codes to the lab when he granted him permission to use the facility for his own experiments or simulations. After all, most of the...sensitive stuff is security locked and hidden away. He trusts the mech not to go digging around... Skydive sighs. Jetfire isn't here, he's sorta glad, he kinda just wants to be alone. He wanders over to one of the consoles, typing in the access codes and bringing up his project modules, lazily swiping a hand servo across the fancy touch screen. It's one of his favorite things about Jetfire's lab--but today, eh, well, he doesn't really care for it. Well, he knows he's pretty down when the fancy floating touch screens don't make him excited... The terminal receives the codes, and obeys his commands to open up his project directory. PROCESSING.... ACCESS GRANTED. The various simulations scroll down the display, waiting for him to access or activate one of them. A hoverdrone hums by behind him, stopping in front of a rack full of vials filled to various levels with a number of different substances. It picks out one of the steaming tubes and places it in a cryo chamber. Skydive selects his own simulation, and calibrates the computer to run the active hologram. He's a bit puzzled by the drone's activity, Jetfire isn't here, what is it doing? Is Jetfire running some unsupervised experiments? He abandons his post at the console and walks over to the drone, investigating it's activity. It looks like the substance he had been heating was an attempt at a protective coating against the radiation on Aquantis. Nothing to hide there. Probably why it was just out in the open like that. Once it is finished with that, it moves over the far side of the room and interfaces itself with a keypad in the wall, attaching its data sockets to the extended circuits. But then it just...stops there, not moving from the spot. Something on the holo-display blinks behind him, but it's not the simulation he had been running... Skydive is momentarily fascinated, he follows the drone over to the far side room. "Interesting.. " he mutters. Whatever it is that Jetfire is investigating seems promising--he makes a mental note to ask Jetfire about that later. However, when the drone stops and the holo display behind him starts blinking, he becomes suspiciously intrigued. "...eh?" he mutters. The alert message was informing the user about a 10345th volume of data having been processed. But if he tries to access the files the message was referring to, the terminal would return with an ACCESS DENIED message. It would seem that whatever this was, Jetfire didn't want just anyone getting into it... Skydive frowns. "What's this...something you shoved under the carpet...?" he knows he really shouldn't try to investigate this. He looks around. No one's here, they're all over at the Orbit, watching the race. But Skydive really hadn't been in the mood for it, so he'd just dropped by the lab instead. I bet I could hack this. He attempts to override the code manually first, though. Indeed, no one is around, other than a few gumbies, and the door to the lab has been sealed shut behind him. In fact, he might notice that there is actually no surveillance in here, unlike most of the other rooms in the Decagon. The manual override doesn't work, and it is made clear that the encryption runs quite deep and will take much more work than that too get past! Skydive sighs, muttering unhappily when the manual override doesn't work. He should stop, really, but as he stares lazily at the screen, he starts seeing a path into this forbidden file. It wouldn't take that long to hack, and it can't be that hard either...in fact I've seen coding like this before, I could get past it._ No, no, if Jetfire were here, what would he say. Tut, tut, that's none of your business. But... but.. ! There's no one here. Who would know? He could just look at it, then put it away, and there would be no harm done. He begins the encryption breaking process--he tells himself, if too many left turns are blocked, he'll just stop.... There were many blocks, firewalls...but there was just this one little path that could potentially be exploited, because of that little notification that popped up. It could be followed, it could definitely be followed, right into the target directory! No, he really should not be doing this, Jetfire would certainly not approve--but no one was watching! And that tiny little path was like a red dot in a sea of black, obscure but oh so easy to pick out if you were looking for it. Skydive keeps telling himself he's not actually looking for it, but who is he kidding?! He keeps finding the next way point as he follows this tiny path through cracks in all the firewalls and encrypted blocks. I'll stop if it don't get there in a little bit, he tells himself. Pft, yeah, right, because his definition of 'a little bit' keeps changing... A little bit indeed. Four and a half cycles later, Skydive has plowed through all of Jetfire's encryption algorithms and has finally arrived in that secret file... But, contrary to what he might have thought, it wasn't just one file. In fact, hundreds of directories appear on the display, scrolling all the way down the screen and even beyond. If he were to open the first one, he would see that there are at least a dozen sub directories, and then several more sub SUB directories... Ooh, he feels bad now. In fact, he feels worse than bad he feels naughty. Very. naughty, indeed. But there's always a point of no return, and Skydive has long bypassed it. He's in so deep now, the only way to go now is deeper, farther in--if you say something is taboo, well that's the thing he wants to do~ "Ooh..' he says, staring at all the directories and subdirectories and their sub-sub directories, totally caving into the urge to click on every single one. Shiftlock says, "Hey Hubcap! Who you gunnin' for?" Hubcap says, "Whoever I can reach. Swindle's looking quite tempting at the moment." Shiftlock says, "Yeah, I'm likin' the thought of giving him some heat myself. I'mma take a swing at him, if I miss, you nail him. Sound fair?" Hubcap says, "Sounds fun." Skydive says, "Well I hope you guys are having fun." Indeed, it would seem Jetfire had many 'skeletons in the closet' as the humans would say. So many projects that he had worked on long ago, but had been forbidden to continue. In fact, if the research logs were right, he'd been ordered to destroy all his notes, prototypes, samples, and any equipment he'd designed to accommodate the projects. But he hadn't. Obviously, he'd kept these logs, and if those logs were still accurate--he still had some of the materials, hidden in this lab. In a hidden room that adjoined this one...in fact, it was the room that that keypad unlocked. The one that currently had a motionless drone still attached to it. The first two directories that Skydive lays optics on are entitled: Project Ruination......................Status: In progress Project Neural Drift................... Status: In progress Shiftlock says, "I kinda want Swindle for Primemas." Shiftlock says, "Tied up and with all his weapons gone." Hardhead says, "What." Shiftlock says, "I need a punching bag." Hardhead says, "Ok." Shiftlock says, "I can't help myself, he's *so much fun to hurt*." Hubcap says, "I know people who might be able to help with that." Hardhead says, "That is...........interesting." Shiftlock gleefully, "Wheeeee!" Air Raid says, "Poor Swindle." Hardhead says, "This is....odd." "Ooh, boring old stiff, eh, Brainstorm??? You should see the stuff he's keeping SECRET!" Skydive giddily babbles to himself. At first, his optics glaze over as he skims over all the old project files, wondering which one he should investigate first. Oh, well, how about the ones he STILL has here, in the room that the drone had just unlocked? Project Ruination? Wow, that sounded promising. Such a bad aft name for such a mellow mech like Jetfire. Mech, what is this guy capable of, really?? "Jetfire, you sneaky scoundrel, what are you up to..." he whispers to no one in particular. He flies over to the hidden room, opening the door to the hidden room... Air Raid says, "What?" Hardhead says, "Hnnnn" Shiftlock says, "I don't think I've been this happy in... ever!" Velum says, "Heh, you alright over there, Hardhead?" Hardhead says, "Hnnnn...yes." But when he tries to unlock the door, the display blinks red and asks for an access code. Perhaps it could be found in the files, somewhere? Shiftlock says, "Nuts and bolts, I missed!" Impactor says, "Just keep shooting." Hardhead says, "Sound strategy." Shiftlock says, "I was trying to rip Swindle's gun off his back!" Shiftlock says, "AND THEN CLUB HIM TO DEATH WITH IT." Hubcap says, "Guess that makes it my turn." "Hm...." he mutters, heading back over the console. "Better do a little studying before I look at the real thing," he mutters to himself. He flies back over to the console and opens up the Project Ruination file. The file opens, revealing a slew of schematics of...the Wreckers? Yep. Whirl, Roadbuster, Topspin, Twin Twist, Impactor, Springer... There were simulations of a combining sequence, and limb retrofits for each one. Several models of different ways of combining, as well as different combiner forms and devices that could be installed to establish the necessary connection to unite mind and body. Some had Springer in the lead, while others with Impactor. The limbs were swapped around quite a bit, as well. Yes, it was clear--Jetfire had been trying to create a gestalt out of the Wreckers. "OOOOOOH!" Skydive practically does a little dance, placing both hand servos on the sides of his helm. "THIS IS AMAZING!!!" He pauses momentarily to soak and revel in it before quickly digging deeper into the file to see if there were some passcodes he could use to open the hidden room he'd just tried to access. Skydive says, "Hey Impactor, you're not afraid of heights or anything, are you??" Shiftlock says, "Hey Skydive, how's it jettin', mech?" Skydive says, "Oh, good! Eh-heh, hope you're having fun at the race..." Shiftlock says, "Oh yeah! I love this. Seriously, I should have been a racer. Too bad I was rolled out too late for that sorta thing." Skydive mumbles incomprehensibly, sounding distracted. Shiftlock says, "You doin' okay?" Skydive says, "YES! FABULOUS...!!" Skydive says, "You spend a lot of time with Whirl, right? Do you know his approximate dimensions??" Shiftlock says, "Actually I've only spent a little time with him, but I could try to guess. Why do you ask?" Velum snickers, "Sounds like you're fitting him for a dress or something, Skydive." Hubcap says, "Bigger than me, smaller than Magnus, surprisingly open-minded." Air Raid groans. Skydive says, "....a what? What's that? What for...? Hn?? Oh no, I need ... I need... hm....." Shiftlock says, "Hey Raid, I passed my test!" Air Raid says, "Heyyyy grats! For what?" Shiftlock says, "Autobot code." Air Raid says, "Snap." Hardhead says, "There is a test?" It took some digging around, but eventually he is able to find the passcodes to the room. According to the logs, the room contained prototypes for the synapse devices he had been planning on using to interface the individual Wreckers with one another and establish the neural connection necessary to create a gestalt consciousness. There were also samples and another prototype from a similar project named "Neural Drift." Shiftlock says, "There was for me." Air Raid says, "Do we get to haze you now?" Shiftlock says, "You can try, if you want me to bend your wings again." Hubcap says, "I think that /was/ the hazing." Air Raid says, "So aggressive." Shiftlock says, "Sorry, racin' around gets my circuits speedin'." Shiftlock says, "Plus, y'know, gettin' shot by Swindle." Skydive says, "Ah, well, if any of you happen across Whirl anytime soon, could you ask him his exact dimensions? That would be nice!" Jetfire says, "Could you not find them in the personnel files?" Skydive doesn't lose a klik the second he discovers the passcodes, he flies quickly over to the room and shaking nervously with excitement, quickly enters them. He hopes he'll find more than just synapse prototypes, perhaps a transforming cog?! Ooh! He can't wait, he's like a kid in a toy factory. Skydive says, "OH HEY JETFIRE. He..hehe. Right, oh yeah, that's.. I forgot about that.., haha..." Jetfire says, "...?" Jetfire says, "Skydive, what are you up to?" Jetfire says, "Are in you my lab?" Skydive says, "Nah, just hanging with Brainstorm! We were uh, gonna try some things..no worries, I'm in Brainstorm's lab." Shiftlock says, "Oh dear." Hardhead says, "No." Shiftlock says, "Alert! Alert! Trouble senses tingling!" Jetfire says, "And what exactly were you going to try?" Skydive says, "Guys, don't panick... we're not working with explosives..." Hardhead says, "No." Jetfire says, "Brainstorm?" Jetfire says, "Can you confirm this?" Skydive says, "Well....." Shiftlock says, "The fact that that's the *first thing you have to reassure us about* is *not reassuring*." Hardhead says, "No." Skydive says, "Look, nobody go blow a piston, I'm heading back the barracks soon. We were just profiling some of the Autobots that may need... psychiatric assistance, that's all." Hardhead says, "No." Shiftlock says, "Oh that is VERY reassuring." Shiftlock says, "Did you get your own measurements?" Jetfire says, "Hmm, Brainstorm is not answering his comm." Skydive says, "Yes, actually, I did, if you'd like to know them...." Skydive says, "Er, he passed out." Jetfire says, "..." Jetfire says, "And why is that?" Skydive says, "I MEAN. He knocked himself out, eh-heh..." Jetfire says, "..." Hardhead says, "No." Skydive says, "Well you know Brainstorm, haha, he has a knack for, uh, being accident prone..." Hardhead says, "No." Skydive says, "Er, quite an extensive vocabulary you have there...." Hardhead says, "Yes." Shiftlock says, "There's something to be said about being succinct." Skydive says, "Sooooo, the race is going well, right? Is Blurr winning?" Hardhead says, "Shiftlock, Skydive needs protecting from himself...when you are done with the race." Shiftlock says, "I..." Shiftlock says, "You know I can't TELL. I'd swear Blurr and Blast Off just *tied*." Skydive says, "Hey I can do that myself! Oh good! I MEAN.. I hope Blurr wins.. eh-heh..." Hardhead says, "No." Skydive gasps. You don't want Blurr to win?! Hardhead says, "I hope Blurr wins. No, you can't take care of yourself." Skydive is incredulous. I've cured him of his redundancy! Maybe I'm qualified to be psychiatrist after all... Shiftlock says, "No." Velum belatedly, "You're doing something with Brainstorm? Oi, what's he up to this time. I don't wanna come over there and smack both him and Arcana upside the head." Skydive says, "Oh, uh! He's passed out for now, don't worry." Air Raid says, "We need an /actual/ psychiatrist. Can we order one?" Velum says, "Hrrm" Socket says, "I am qualified to treat psychiatric disorders." Hardhead says, "Socket, you are mean." Air Raid says, "Great!" Socket says, "Oh do go on." Hardhead says, "That is all." Skydive says, "And a girl, so you can't treat me, and I'm probably going to be one of your patients, so that isn't going to work..." Air Raid says, "Socket, I think I need some therapy." Socket says, "Am I mean for requiring a modicum of civil behavior, or am I mean for correctly identifying a disorder you are manifesting, Hardhead?" Firestar says, "You /need/ a girl to 'treat' you. *cracks knuckles*" Hardhead says, "Hnnnnn" Skydive says, "Remind me to never, EVER go near you." Socket says, "Skydive, I can treat you regardless of my gender settings." Hubcap says, "I can manage to impersonate one, if that helps?" Firestar whistles cheerily as she polishes her axe blade. Velum says, "..Disorder?" Skydive says, "Well, maybe, if I let you. But I'm not going to, I've got Brainstorm..." Air Raid says, "Skydive... all of the other combiner teams are laughing at us..." Air Raid can be heard making a sad face. Firestar says, "It's not just the combiner teams, Raid." Hubcap says, "And how do you feel about that?" Skydive says, "I'm working on it, okay?! I believe in self help, and that's what Brainstorm is going to help me with. You work on being a good teammate, and I'll work on getting rid of my fear." Shiftlock says, "Looks like Blurr just *barely* won." The doors to the room slide open with a hiss, to reveal a medium-sized storage room. The far wall is lined with tall cylinders filled with liquid nitrogen, and there is a large hexagonal plexiglass container off to the side. Inside the container are several prototypes, likely the ones mentioned in the research logs... Skydive is giddy with excitement. He stands in the door way of the room, twitching spasmodically in amazement before rushing in, over to the prototypes, pressing his faceplates against the plexiglass container in utter amazement. "OH. MY. PRIMUS..." he gasps... Sure enough, inside are the synapse prototypes he'd seen in the research logs, intended to establish the neural connectoin between gestalt members. There was also something else...a strange spherical device with a handle on each side of it. At its core, a viscous white substance can be seen, glowing a dull, eerie lavender as it pulsates and surges within. It must have pertained to the other project Jetfire still kept here. The one he'd called "Neural Drift". Skydive inches nearer to the synapse prototypes, optics wide as saucers. He very carefully dismantles the top of the plexiglass container, and reaches down inside of it to touch (albeit, very gently) the synapse generator. For a moment, he allows his finger servos to rest upon it, his expression one of complete awe. However, after a moment, he suddenly realizes the sinfulness of his behavior and quickly recovers the container. Moving on, he approaches the strange spherical device and peers into the depths of the viscous white substance. "Neural Drift.. huh. Telepathy--must be." He searches for a console in here that might clue him into what this project is, exactly. There were several of those synapse generators, it looked like he had come up with different designs to suit the various Wreckers. As for Project Neural Drift, if Skydive were to return to a terminal in the main lab and open the same directory he had been looking at before, he would find that the device was a modified replication of a body part taken from a long-extinct mechanical creature Jetfire had found in the Benzuli Expanse many vorns ago. A body part that allowed the creatures to establish a neural connection with almost any other mechanical being. It was almost a binary bond, but much less invasive. It only required two people to touch the interface circuitry in the handles at the same time. And they'd be in each other's processors, just like the Headmasters were. At least...that was the theory. It's needless to say that this point, Skydive is utterly overwhelmed in the best way. All these projects that Jetfire had never finished... put all the together, they might just be able to end the war. Quickly. He places both hands on his helm, amazed. "I..I...." he has no words, no one's around to hear them anyway, so it doesn't matter. From a distance, Skydive interfaces with the main console, viewing the data for Project Neural Drift. "P-Primus," he gushes, "this creature is extinct. This could be the last specimen of this kind of being.. well, anywhere in the galaxy!" He lifts the spherical device from its platform, studying it carefully in awe. And then he has an epiphany. "This.. this could make the gestalts stronger.. better--and if tweaked, help unify the Autobots better and... eliminate insubordination...!!!!! Not only that, but we could gain insight from any Decepticons we take hostage about Galvatron's plans...Oh, the possilibities! They're ENDLESS!!" He raves, to no one. "Superion.. he could be twice as powerful and ... perhaps, intelligent! And Ruination--well, he'd be just as good if not better!" He snatches the spherical device and tucks it under his arm, deadpanning to make sure that the lab is as empty as it was before he discovered.. all of this. Suddenly, he is awash with guilt. "O-oh. Oh no. What did I just do... I shouldn't have.." he looks down at the device he just stole--but he can't bring himself to put it back. He pauses, peering around the lab again. Then he realizes that he shouldn't spend another klik in here, in case Jetfire is to return. He flies up and out of the lab, taking his little... 'souvenir' with him...